What Comes with the Storm
by Marras
Summary: FEMMESLASH. Marina sees a strange woman on the shores of Syracuse. Who is she? Does Marina's sense lead her, or does her body take over control?  Oneshot. Marina's PoV, a bit OoC. Rated M for sexual content.  Marina/Vanessa


**Author's Note**: _This is a non/Disney –fic for a Youtube contest held by Czarownicykot, amazing editor with tons of interesting pairings. She rocks. I wanted to try out a bit of writing again, so here we go, with femmeslash. Don't like it, don't read it. Marina/Vanessa._

* * *

As Marina walked in the balcony she could not help at notice that the clouds had started gathering upon the sea. Storm would soon be upon Syracuse like the meeting of the ambassadors of the Mediterranean Sea. She would be one of those ambassadors today, bound to her duties, maybe forever. But how she longed for the sea… Sea would not be her fate no matter how much she wanted that.

Marina sat down on the balcony handrail and looked at the storm clouds. But for some reason her eyes turned down and she saw a female figure, judging by the clothing, walking on the shore. Wind blew this woman's long hair and her skirts. For Marina, this woman was something so beautiful she had never seen in her life. Yet Marina had never seen that woman before which was odd since she walked on the castle's area. Marina stood up and walked to find someone who could probably tell her who the strange woman was.

Marina met king Dymas of Syracuse in the festival hall, talking to someone.  
"King Dymas, may I speak with you?" Marina asked when she had reached the king.  
"Of course, Marina. What is on your mind?" king answered with a smile.  
"Is there a new ambassador in some of the countries? I saw a woman walking the castle's shore and I wondered if there's someone I haven't met yet?"  
King seemed to be thinking. And he did, for a long while. Marina watched the decoration of the hall while he was quiet.  
"No, I don't think so. What did she look like?" king finally said.  
"Well, she had a dark long hair and dark dress, that's all I can say," Marina told.  
"I don't know who she was then. Maybe you just saw the witch of the sea," king laughed.  
"Sea witch?" Marina stared king Dymas with eyes wide open.  
"It's a story men tell to each others, sailors mostly, " king started, "They say there's a woman who walks the shores and steals the singing voices of women to steal the hearts of men. With the voices, men walk to her and she can charm them. They say she does this because truly she wants the hearts of broken women. Or to get the men under the sea, I can't remember how the story goes."  
"So, she's a bit like a siren?"  
"Yes, I think you could call her that. But it's just a story."  
Marina nodded and laughed. She definitely didn't see a sea witch, that would have been ridiculous!  
"Thank you, maybe I then just saw someone from the servants."  
"No problem, my dear. I was happy to help," king said kindly.  
Marina bowed to the king and walked away. She thought she would need fresh air.

Outside, Marina could feel that the storm was almost there. It had become dark while she talked with king Dymas. The wind blew colder and harder. Suddenly, Marina heard noise near her. She turned around and didn't see anything – or anyone. She turned again and right there she was – the woman Marina saw walking down the shore.  
"May I help you?" Marina asked and tried not to show how much she was scared by the sudden appearance.  
"My name is Vanessa," woman answered.  
Her voice was soft and tempting with the hint of depth. _So she isn't a sea witch_, Marina noticed herself thinking. Woman, Vanessa, stared at her with dark eyes that seemed to go right through Marina.  
"Are you an ambassador?" Marina asked trying to avoid the silence.  
Vanessa smiled, no, grinned to her.  
"Oh no…" she sounded like she was stretching, "I'm here for you."  
How ever strange that sounded in Marina's ears, she felt warmth going through her. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound would come out. _Oh lord, what is this_, she thought. Vanessa was still staring at her with those dark tempting eyes. Marina tried to move but she couldn't move a muscle. She saw Vanessa stepping even closer to her. When Marina closed her eyes, she could feel Vanessa's breath on her neck. Soon she felt lips on her lips. _Oh lord, what is she doing, she must stop!_ Marina screamed inside her head. _Make her stop!_  
But Vanessa wouldn't stop; she moved her lips to Marina's neck. Marina felt Vanessa's tongue going up and down her neck. Marina couldn't help it but she relaxed a bit under Vanessa's touch. _I must see this woman,_ she thought, _I must see her face again._

When Marina opened her eyes, she noticed that they weren't outside anymore. She saw the dark clouds but she knew they were inside – in her chamber. She turned her head and realized she could move herself again and turned fully around. Vanessa was still there. She walked through Marina and Marina felt shivers going up and down her body. Vanessa kissed her again as she was near her. Marina thought she could resist it but she was wrong. Unintentionally she folded her arms around Vanessa and answered the kiss. _I shouldn't, I shouldn't_, she told herself.  
Vanessa's lips where on her neck again and went down. She felt how Vanessa's hand lowered her clothing down and soon Marina stood in the middle of the floor naked. Slowly Vanessa lead Marina on the bed and Marina lied down it. Marina sighed heavily as she felt Vanessa's hand on her body. _Goodness, how good can this feel_, she thought and bent her body under the hand. She closed her eyes and listened to her body. Vanessa's hand felt so good on her breast, lips on her belly and hand between her thighs. She breathed heavily.  
"Vanessa, Vanessa, where did you come from… Who are you?" she whispered between closed lips.  
Vanessa moved her head next to Marina's ear and whispered something so silently Marina couldn't even realize what she said. She only realized Vanessa's hands and that Vanessa was still fully dressed. She felt the clothing next to her hot skin.  
"Oh, Vanessa, please…" Marina begged.  
She was on fire and wanted to end it all. If anyone could do that, it was the woman lying next her. Slowly, as Vanessa's hands and lips found their place, Marina slide into the darkness.

Marina woke up next morning, fully relaxed. She stretched and touched the bedside next to her. There was no person. The only thing lying next to her was a golden seashell she had never seen before. It was not hers so it must have belonged to Vanessa. Marina blushed when she thought of Vanessa. She gazed around her to see this woman but no one was in the room. _Did I imagine after all_, Marina wondered and got up from the bed with the seashell on her hand. She walked to her balcony and looked down. No one was there either.  
"Who was she?" Marina asked out loud.  
The seashell was heavy in her hand. She looked at it and remembered.

_"Vanessa, where did you come from… Who are you?" she had asked her._  
_Vanessa had put her mouth next to Marina's ear._  
_"I came from the sea," she had whispered to Marina's ear, "I'm the one to put down your flames the storm brought."_

Wind blew again and Marina felt cold.  
Had she sold her soul to the sea witch?


End file.
